


thankful for some snow

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Freak snowstorm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: LA gets a freak snowstorm. Buck is prepared, Eddie - not so much.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	thankful for some snow

**Author's Note:**

> A short little, un-beta-edited thing. Written for day eight of buddiemas. Enjoy.

Buck walked through the snow covered grounds carefully, making sure to not let the grip of his boots cause him to slide as he finally made his way to the floor of the entrance for the fire station, letting out a small breath of relief. When he woke up this morning, he had been surprised to see snow on the ground - and even more surprised to see that it had been a  _ lot _ of snow, especially for the Pennsylvania native. And Buck knew in the moment he let the information sink into his psyche, that Los Angeles would be in an absolute panic over the snow, especially the amount of snow, and that calling in on his shift today would most definitely  _ not _ be appreciated.

Grabbing hold of the door, Buck turned, careful to kick his snow-covered boots on the wall before the door as he stepped onto the linoleum floor, shoveling his feet on the carpet that was placed down. Nodding his head once more in pride at himself, Buck was just about to close the door to the station before he heard shouting - shouting that sounded incredibly familiar. Turning once more, Buck’s eyes widened as he spotted Eddie lifting his legs and stomping into the next spot as he tried to make his way through the snow, cringing with each step.

Looking down, Buck could see that Eddie was just wearing normal shoes and he couldn’t stop the flinch backwards as he saw his boyfriend take another step, understanding immediately why Eddie was cringing and shouting, and feeling a little bit bad on his behalf.

While Buck knew that El Paso got some snow every year, Buck also knew that Pennsylvania received way more, and he was definitely more prepared for a bizarre snow storm in LA than Eddie was and unable to watch his boyfriend suffer any more, Buck took a few steps forward, carefully making his way back towards Eddie and grabbing him the first moment he can.

“You didn’t have any winter boots, did you?” Buck asks with a small burst of laughter while Eddie looks up at him with a glare, huffing out a breath.

“Of course not, Buck. This is Los Angeles. We  _ never _ get a snow storm this bad, man,” Eddie whines, carefully lifting his foot up before Buck shakes his head and decides to lift  _ Eddie _ up and carry him through the snow. Eddie startles before settling and Buck is even more careful than before, thankful for the second time that morning when he makes his way back to the door, kicking his boots once more before entering the station and putting Eddie down.

“Seriously, what the hell is going on out there?” Eddie asks with a frown while Buck snorts and shrugs his shoulders.

“Will you roll your eyes at me if I say global warming?” Buck responds, swiping his feet on the carpet once more before moving off it, holding his hand out as Eddie doesn’t do that and just walks off it. “Dude, no. Swipe your feet first, or you’re going to fall,” 

Buck sees Eddie roll his eyes and clears his throat, looking at Eddie’s snow covered feet, despite being carried at the end of the walk, before looking at his clear feet, and then arching an eyebrow, Eddie nodding his head in understanding before following the steps Buck had done moments before while Buck grins at his boyfriend.

“Was that so hard?” He teases, smirking when Eddie chuckles at him before shrugging. When Eddie finally steps next to him, Buck wraps his one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and lets out a small smile, kissing Eddie’s cheek as they walk to the locker room, spotting Chim and Hen who are rubbing their hands, and Maddie, who is bouncing excitedly.

“Buck!” Maddie squeals, running forward and jumping onto him, hugging him as he lets out a small laugh, trying his best to adjust to the added weight of his sister, shuffling his stance so they don’t fall.

“Have you  _ seen _ the snow!” She giggles and Buck lets out another laugh, shaking his head. He shouldn’t be surprised - growing up, the two of them absolutely loved playing in the snow, to the point that whenever they experienced the first snow of the season, they were out there all day, having fun and forgetting about everything that worried them.

“You’re both insane,” Eddie chuckles, shaking his head while Maddie jumps down and bursts out into giggles, shrugging her shoulders.

“You’re never going to last in Pennsylvania if you think this is bad, Eddie,” Maddie teases and Buck can’t help but grin at his sister before laughing a little, knowing that she is absolutely right. When Eddie looks over to him, a fake look of betrayal on his face, Buck can only shrug in response.

“Big sis has a point, Diaz,” Buck teases, arching his body forward and stepping towards Eddie with a grin, grabbing his hips and pulling Eddie in closer to his body, knowing they don’t start work for another fifteen minutes and have time to flirt and make  _ everyone _ uncomfortable, payback for the times Maddie did it to him.

“We have a lot more snow in Pennsylvania then what’s out there,” Buck whispers against Eddie’s lips, ignoring the way his heart flutters as Eddie lets out a small groan and places his head against Buck’s shoulder. They’re relationship isn’t new - far from it - but moments like this, Buck finds himself falling more and more in love with Eddie, thankful that he gets to experience these moments, and that Eddie has let him into his life with no problems or complaints.

“Buckley, the things I do for you, and the distances I’ll go,” Eddi responds, voice teasing as he places a small kiss on his collar bone while Buck laughs lightly, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and hugging him lightly, not wanting to let go but seeking the comfort his boyfriend can provide in moments like this.

“I know. And I love you a bunch for it,” Buck whispers, moving slightly to kiss the top of Eddie’s head before pulling away when he hears Maddie and Chim groan.

“Stop being  _ gross _ , little brother, and get ready for work,” Chim teases, Eddie and Buck rolling their eyes at his words, knowing he likes to tease Buck since Chim proposed to Maddie a few months back.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’re  _ going _ ,” Buck responds back with a small grin, nudging Eddie. “Hope you’re ready for hell in snow, man,” he teases, opening his locker and focusing on that, ignoring how Eddie lets out another groan, head thrown back.

“Be thankful I love you, babe,” Buck whispers with a wink, grabbing his boots before heading towards the shower, laughing when Eddie groans once more and shakes his head. Yeah, Eddie might hate snow, and hate how much there is but if there’s one thing Buck knows for certain?

Buck  _ loves _ snow, and how much happiness it brings him, especially when it brings Eddie into his arms more-so than normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Yell at me on my tumblr, @ smartbuckley.


End file.
